


Coming back.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Learning to live [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Arguing, BECAUSE HELL YEAH SELF LOVE, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existential Angst, Existential Questions, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Giving Back, Hurt/Comfort, It's not even a tag. HOW!?, Kitten, Love, Love Confessions, Love yourself man., M/M, Patient Arthur, Rants, Rape Aftermath, Sad, Self-Acceptance, Self-Love, but won't admit it, caring merthur, daddy joke, heavy talking, in love! Gwaine, secretly proud Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Merlin returns physically and is reunited with Arthur and Gwaine and Merlin tries to move on and Arthur is there for him.





	Coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.
> 
> It's time Gwaine got some love. 
> 
> Finally Merthur is a thing. 
> 
> I had fun with this, mostly because theres a bit of humour. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :) Have a good day, Everyone.

Merlin slowly opened his eyes to soft beeping before it faded away and looked up to see Arthur standing in front of him, grinning brightly with tears rolling down his cheeks. Gwaine stood next to him, laughing happily as Merlin grinned in response. 

Arthur pulled Merlin up gently before hugging him tightly, his hand cupping the back of Merlin’s head gently as he buried his face against Merlin’s neck, sobbing.

Merlin gulped thickly, tears welled up as well and held onto Arthur tightly. Gwaine rubbed Arthur’s back soothingly, smiling at his friends as they wept. Overjoyed that Merlin was physically around again. 

Arthur eventually pulled away, wiped his nose and took Merlin in, eyes gleaming brightly. “Thank gods…”

Merlin giggled happily, wiping away his tears. “I thought I wasn’t going to walk again…” He gasped out.

Arthur smiled and stroked his cheek. “You idiot. I have the time and money.” 

Merlin leaned into the touch before noticing Gwaine and grinned before going over to him and pulled him close. “It’s so good to see you again….”

Gwaine held him close. “It’s nice to see you too, buddy. I’m glad your able to move around again…I can finally touch you too.”

Arthur felt himself slowly relax and he sighed softly, using his sleeve to wipe away the remaining tears he rubbed Merlin’s back soothingly and nodded at Gwaine who smirked and let Merlin go. 

“Come, I want to show you something.” Arthur said and ushered Merlin to his room where Merlin gasped, covering his mouth as his gaze landed on the bed where, lying sleepily, was a kitten slowly blinked it’s eyes open. 

“It’s a cat…” Merlin whispered as he looked back at Arthur in awe.

“A kitten and he’s all yours.” Arthur said proudly. 

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you, Thank you so much Arthur. He’s adorable.” Merlin squeaked out as he went closer. “Oh, can I touch it?”

“Of course…” Arthur grinned happily. 

Merlin hovered his hands close to the kitten. “What should we name it?”

“You name him...he is yours after all.” Arthur nodded at the kitten.

“How about….” Merlin drawls out slowly. “Aithusa? He has such an adorable white, puffy coat.” He said as he petted the kitten gently.

Arthur hummed. “I like it. Aithusa it is. Where did you get that name from?”

“I don’t know.” Merlin replied with a slight frown, still smiling. “It just….came to me.”

Merlin gently picked the kitten up and held it close to his chest like it was an infant and slowly, the kitten fell asleep in his arms. 

Aithusa was an excited kitten that would run around the mansion followed close behind by Merlin. He was playful and his favorite toy was the red laser, which Arthur installed into Merlin’s index finger.

Merlin would giggle happily as he moved it around as Aithusa, with gusto chased after it. Batted at the floor with great speed. 

Arthur watched happily as he ate. “Aithusa is adorable isn’t he?”

Merlin nodded happily and switched it off before drinking oil Arthur made for him to keep his gears in check. He liked to watch Merlin eat and drink but when eating wasn’t an option, he made sure Merlin consumed something that would make sure his joints and gears operated efficiently and poured oil into a home made cup Arthur did himself and gave it to Merlin to drink. He didn’t like cleaning out the rotting food from last time when he did make Merlin eat. It didn’t go well for either of them. 

Aithusa meowed, upset that the light was gone and sat by Merlin’s feet, pawing gently on his leg, looking up with big eyes. 

“No Aithusa. Papa is drinking.” Merlin said with a smile as he reached down, petting Aithusa’s head gently. 

Arthur chuckled. “So you’re a father now?”

Merlin looked at him with a grin. “Aren’t i?”

“He’s a pet, just a pet. You are only a father if you have a child.” Arthur explained. 

Merlin pouted. “But Aithusa is my baby.”

Arthur scoffed but smiled. “Yeah, yeah.”

“I’m fond of him. He’s a cute little kitten. He likes me best too.” Merlin explained. 

“He’s your cat, not a baby.” Arthur repeated. 

Merlin sat up fully and pouted. “You only see cats as pets.”

“Yes because they are. I still adore the hell out of them but they aren’t human so he isn’t my baby or yours.” Arthur said frankly. 

“Well I disagree.” Merlin said. 

“Fine.” Arthur shrugged and folded his arms. 

Gwaine watched as he hovered his burger near his lips and sighed. “Merlin is a romantic so it’s not a surprise he see’s the kitten as his own baby.”

“Oh really? Not you too Gwaine.” Arthur whined. 

Gwaine ate happily. “I’m just saying what I see. Is it really such a bad thing he see’s it as his?”

“But it’s not human or a robot or a code. It’s an animal.” Arthur sighed. 

“I understand that. I just love it like it was a baby.” Merlin explained. 

“Okay, that makes me feet a little bit better.” Arthur replied with a slow nod. 

Merlin finishes the oil and looks at Arthur, licking his lips and smiles when he feels the kitten clawing on his jeans and he gently lifts the kitten onto his lap and pets him. “Hello Aithusa.”

The kitten looks up at him and meows softly and if Merlin had a human heart, it would have melted. 

Arthur smiled a little, watching this and cleaned up after eating.

Gwaine finished his burger and winked at Merlin before making kissing noises at the kitten who looked up at him before immediately growing bored and looked back at Merlin who chuckled. Gwaine waved him off as he went to his room.

Arthur cleaned his hands and walked over to Merlin and leaned down, kissing his head softly. “Merlin…are you alright?”

Merlin looked at him and smiled. “It’ll take time but yes. I’m happy right now.”

Arthur nodded, rubbing Merlin’s shoulder gently. “I’m….i’m sorry.”

“It’s in the past. Let’s leave it there.” Merlin said reassuringly. “I just need you by me.”

Arthur nodded and slowly leaned down, kissing Merlin’s lips softly. 

He felt Merlin’s breath against his lips before he kissed him again. “Merlin…”

“Y-es?” Merlin breathed out, eyes half open. 

“I love you.” Arthur said gently and quietly. 

Merlin smiled. “Yeah. I love you too…finally huh?”

Arthur chuckled. “I would have waited forever for you….i’m happy…” 

Merlin slowly grinned. “Me too.”

Arthur kissed him, slightly deeper this time. 

The kitten jumped off his lap and ran off. 

Merlin reached up and cupped Arthur’s cheek, lifting his chin slightly higher.

Arthur broke off and panted softly, staring into Merlin’s eyes. 

“I knew you were better than Agravaine…” Merlin breathed out, panting. “There’s so much love and kindness in it.”

Arthur felt his skin prickle in joy and leaned into Merlin’s touch, closing his eyes. 

Merlin rubbed his thumb against Arthur’s cheekbone. “I…..” He gulped, his breath hitching as tears welled up. “I…I…..I wish I was real.” He said painfully.

Arthur opened his eyes and frowned, grasping Merlin’s hand gently. “Merlin…you are real.”

“But I’m not human now am I?” Merlin said, the mood rapidly changing.

“It doesn’t matter.” Arthur replied, kissing his palm. “It doesn’t matter.”

“I’m not human like you. I’m just a cold robot.” Merlin said, tears welling down as he began to sob. “I will never be able to be like you.”

“You are like me though! You…you’re just built differently.” Arthur said desperately and pulled Merlin up before hugging him tightly. “You look human and sound human. Why does it matter that you’re a machine?”

Merlin sniffed. “I function like one but I’m not really a person. With meat and flesh and bones…I wasn’t made in a womb.”

Arthur pulled away and cupped Merlin’s face gently. “Merlin, there’s a thing called ‘the ghost in the machine’ and it’s there for a reason. What really makes us human?”

Merlin blinked, quiet. 

“You have emotion, you have a warm touch, your heart beats and you have nerves. You can shout and you have your own will. I be it you have weapons inside of you which isn’t so human but you are human. You act and look it so you are. You passed all the tests. You are the first, proper AI robot…and you are wonderful.” Arthur smiled.

Merlin looked sadder. “But I’m not like you…I wasn’t born like you…”

“You are just more advanced. You are my creation.” Arthur said softly. “That cannot simply be explained either. But you were made by human and modeled like one…you talk like us, you see us so you are.” Arthur explained. “You are human.”

“But I’m still metal and oil. I’m still plastic and…and nuts and bolts and glass.” Merlin said and looked down sadly.

“People have metal parts too. Some more than others…What IS important is that you look like us and act like us. We don’t care what’s underneath. That doesn’t matter…what matters is that you are kind and you love me and you care…no other robot can truly care and love. You are the first so that makes you better than any other robot out there. You are a robot human…at least in my eyes you are human.” Arthur said softly.

Merlin frowned a little and looked up. “You made me though. You know I’m not human.”

“Yes, you aren’t made like us but you became human.” Arthur said.

Merlin shook his head. “I’ve seen the internet, Arthur….”

Arthur frowned, confused. 

“People consider you a looser…and I don’t want to think you are a looser.” Merlin said sadly.

“Don’t listen to them…don’t read it. They don’t understand…you are exceeded normal robot functions. You are the true Alpha of all robots out there. We made AI robot humanoids to act like us, to be like us.” Arthur said softly. 

Merlin sighed, pained. “Please acknowledge me as a robot.”

“I have always done…but now you are acting like a human so I acknowledge you as a human too.” Arthur said firmly. 

Merlin sighed in relief. “As long as you do know that I am a robot and your not just…lying to yourself I am happy.”

Arthur nodded. “Of course I know you’re a robot, I made you but I made you to be human…so now that you are…I can start treating you as one. How would you feel if just treated you like some robot huh? You wouldn’t like it wound you?”

Merlin shook his head. “No.”

“No. So there is your answer.” Arthur said and held Merlin close.

Merlin smiled slightly and relaxed in Arthur’s hold. He felt relief and acceptance wash over him. 

Arthur eventually pulled away. “Are you tired?”

Merlin shook his head slowly. “I want to go for a walk with you…if that’s okay?”

Arthur nods. “Of course…” He smiles and gets their coats before walking through the park. 

“I uh….Arthur?” Merlin asked, nervous. 

Arthur looked at him. “Yes?”

“What are we? Are we…lovers?” Merlin asked. “We haven’t properly talked about it yet.”

“No we haven’t…” Arthur replied with a nod and stopped before guiding Merlin to a bench and they sat. 

“I love you, Merlin. You know that….but I would like to eventually have a romantic relationship with you. We are getting closer to being one. Are you ready?” Arthur asked softly. 

Merlin nodded. “I just worry…..Agravaine.”

“Take all the time you want…we don’t have to rush…” Arthur explained as he held Merlin’s hand close.

Merlin smiled and nodded. “Thank you…”

Arthur kissed his hand softly. “You are dear to me…”

Merlin grinned, blushing. “As you are to me.”

Arthur huffed happily and grinned in response. 

Merlin looked at Arthur quietly before gulping and leaned in hesitantly before kissing Arthur softly, eyes closed. 

Arthur kissed back, petting Merlin’s hair gently. 

Merlin slowly broke off and smiled. “That was nice…it felt good. Better.”

Arthur nodded, smiling. “You are wonderful.”

Merlin grinned and chuckled happily, blushing. “Stop it.”

Arthur chuckled and shook his head. “Not a chance.”

Merlin licked his lips and looked at Arthur shyly. 

Arthur sighed happily and shook his head. “I’m so glad I built you.”

Merlin nodded and gripped Arthur’s wrist gently. “I am too.”

“Even though you’re suffered so badly?” Arthur asked. 

“Life is wonderful, Arthur. It was awful with what happened with Agravaine but I can’t keep focusing on it. Because you’re in this world with me…and that makes it wonderful. You and Gwaine make me happy…as well as Aithusa.” Merlin said cheerfully. 

Arthur nodded and hugged him close, taking in a deep breath and sighed happily, smiling. 

Merlin snuggled against him, eyes closed. 

They stayed like that for a while and Arthur broke off. 

Merlin watched as Arthur stood, offering a hand. Merlin took it happily and stood before they carried on walking through the park, hand in hand. 

That night they cuddled up in bed, Merlin laid his head against Arthur’s bare chest quietly, eyes wide. 

“How does it feel?” Arthur asked, hands tucked under his head. 

“Good…just…nervous.” Merlin explained. “I keep….thinking of Agravaine.”

“Give it time.” Arthur said softly. “Are you sure your okay with this?”

“I’m the one who asked…but yes, I am. I want to rest with you from now on.” Merlin said firmly. 

Arthur nodded. “Noted.”

Merlin smiled a little, relaxing. “This isn’t a meeting you know.”

“I can’t help it.” Arthur breathed out with a smile. “Sorry.”

Merlin shook his head and ran his hand across Arthur’s chest. “I hate to say it but…”

“What?” Arthur asked softly in the dark while the moon’s light beamed into the room. 

“With Agravaine…he was saggy and…had not much shape. I mean, it was okay but…old.” Merlin commented. 

Arthur chuckled loudly, grinning. “That’s age for you.”

“I like your body better. It’s handsome and strong and young. It’s not disgusting like Agravaine’s was.” Merlin said, his face turning sour. Aithusa rested by their feet happily and Merlin glanced at the kitten before his face relaxed again.

Arthur looked down at him. “You think so?”

Merlin nodded, relaxing again. “I love you after all…”

Arthur brought his hand down and wrapped it around Merlin’s back. 

Merlin smiled and nuzzled his face against Arthur’s chest. 

“I’m tired…would you mind if I slept?” Arthur asked. 

“I don’t mind.” Merlin replied with a yawn.

Arthur smiled and closed his eyes. “Good night, Merlin.”

“Night, Arthur….” Merlin mumbled sleepily as he closed his eyes. 

The two men fell asleep.

Arthur woke up to a soft kiss and blinked sleepily to find Merlin watching him, hovering above him.

“Wake up, I made some breakfast.” Merlin said happily, already dressed. 

Arthur groaned and sat up before capturing Merlin’s lips happily. “Give me a minute.” He mumbled as he broke off. 

Merlin went down the stairs happily.

Gwaine looked up as Merlin went past the kitchen table. “Is he coming?”

Merlin nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good, I have big news.” Gwaine smiled. 

“Oh?” Merlin asked. “What is it?”

“I’ll wait till we’re eating.” Gwaine smiled, winking. 

Merlin nodded, pouting a little and finished dishing up.

Arthur trudged down, freshly showered and wore his ‘home clothes’ as Arthur had liked to put it. 

Sitting himself down, Merlin poured him freshly squeezed orange juice before sitting down. 

“Merlin you are a star.” Arthur smiled and drank happily. 

Merlin blushed then, for the first time he truly felt that everything has gotten back to normal. 

As the two ate, Gwaine suddenly cleared his throat, causing the two to look at him. 

“I have some news I thought you’d both like to hear.” Gwaine smiled. 

“What is it?” Arthur asked. “Finally paid me back?”

“That and I’m moving out.” Gwaine said as he took out a fat looking envelope and handed it to Arthur who inspected it and nodded, putting it down.

“With who?” Arthur asked. 

“A really good looking bloke I met at a bar months ago. His name is Percy. He plays for the local soccer team and he’s brilliant. I think you’ll like him.” Gwaine said. 

Arthur sighed. “So this won’t be just a fling?”

“Nope, we’re moving in together.” He said with a bright grin.

“Moving in?” Arthur asked, surprised as he glanced at Merlin who was equally shocked. “How long have you known him for?”

“About eight months.” Gwaine said.

“That’s not long enough…” Arthur frowned. 

“Come on daddy, I really like him.” Gwaine pouted. 

Arthur scoffed and took a sip of his drink. “Shut up.”

Gwaine smiled a little. “He’s really a great guy. We really hit it off.”

Arthur nodded. “I’m not your dad, you don’t need to explain it to me.”

“But you’re my oldest friend.” Gwaine pouted. 

“If you like him and if he likes you then I think it’s okay.” Merlin blurted out.

Arthur raised a brow and looked at him. “You think?”

Merlin nodded, quiet. 

Arthur squinted at him, frowning. “I’d say two years.” Arthur expressed before drinking and turned to Gwaine. “Bring him here first.”

“Uuuuugh!” Gwaine whined. “Come ooooon!”

“I want to see if he’s right in the head.” Arthur said and finished his drink.

“Arthur.” Merlin hissed out. “That’s not nice.”

“It hasn’t even been a year, Merlin. Something’s up.” Arthur replied firmly. 

“You were raised by the old generation so I don’t blame you but we really hit it off. He’s really a great guy. I might even say he’s the one.” Gwaine pleaded. 

“The one.” Arthur scoffed. “You wouldn’t know the one if he hit you around the head.”

Gwaine pouted. “I’m not that much of a player.”

Arthur laughed. 

Merlin frowned. “I think you should bring him over and prove Arthur wrong.” He said kindly to Gwaine. 

Gwaine smiled then and nodded. “See? That’s how you do it, Arthur. Take notes.”

“Mmmhmm.” Arthur said, mouth full of sausage. 

“Careful, don’t want to choke now do we?” Merlin asked sharply, earning him wide eyes from Arthur. 

Gwaine snorted and smiled. “You’ll really like him, Merlin.”

Merlin smiled and nodded at Gwaine happily. 

Arthur chewed and swallowed. “Percy huh?”

Gwaine nodded, looking back at him. 

“Well…for your sake, I hope he’s a great guy.” Arthur said. 

Gwaine grinned. “Brilliant. This Sunday then?”

Arthur nodded. “A nice lunch would be a good indicator.” 

Gwaine turned to Merlin who smiled brightly. 

“I’ll make my famous cake.” He said, excited. “-And a nice roast.”

Arthur hummed in delight. “I can’t wait.”

Gwaine blushed and looked down at his hands and rubbed his thumb lightly. “Yeah….”

Merlin and Arthur noticed this and looked at each other before Merlin cracked an excited smile, Arthur frowned and pulled a confused and awe struck expression. 

They turned to Gwaine who looked up, confused. 

“What?” He asked, frowning. 

“Your in love.” Merlin smiled. 

“Yeah, took you long enough.” Gwaine huffed with a smile. 

“Percy…” Arthur mumbled to himself thoughtfully. “Must be some hell of a guy.”

“He really is.” Gwaine smiled. “I’ve found him.”

Arthur couldn’t help but grin at that.


End file.
